


Back Home

by internvivien



Category: A$AP Rocky, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Not Famous AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internvivien/pseuds/internvivien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocky was taking his vampire boyfriend Pete to meet his family. And Pete absolutely wasn't nervous at all.</p><p>(Or, the one where Pete was definitely nervous about meeting his human boyfriend's family)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalesmay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalesmay/gifts).



> I apologize in advance for this...mess. I had to write a fanfic for a creative writing class I took and here we are. Theres all sorts of typos and inconsistent paragraph formatting in this, so I'm sorry it looks so ugly but I'm lazy so I mean

“You're nervous, aren't you. Don't be nervous” Rocky said, turning his face away from to road to look at pete for a moment. “I'm not nervous, what makes you think I'm nervous.” pete said. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the window. “I'm not nervous” he said in a quieter voice. “You are nervous,” said rocky. “You keep bouncing your leg, you only do that when you're nervous.” 

“I bounce my leg all the time.”

“You get nervous easy too, of course you be bouncing your leg.”

“Whatever.” Pete stopped bouncing his leg, not even aware of it, and now he’s fighting the urge to keep doing it. "You know you also deny the fact that you're nervous when you actually are. Just calm down, this'll go great, i know my family will love you." rocky said when Pete replaced leg bouncing with tapping on the dashboard. "Ok, but what if they don't, and they find out I'm a vampire, i ruin your mom's birthday dinner, and then it'll be my fault if you feel like you have to choose between me or your family and-" Rocky cut Pete off with a playful shush. "None of that will happen, not if you don't speak it into existence." Pete sighed an "ok" then slumped further into his seat. Pete has been dating rocky for 5 months, and he did agree it was high time to meet his family. But Pete had gotten turned into a vampire only 3 months ago and he was still adjusting to life as being someone who was semi undead. He had to come to terms with things like not being able to enter a church, fangs that his mouth hasn't gotten used to yet, and blood thirst. At the very least, he wasn't one of those ancient miserable vampires who can't go out in the sun, live forever, or -God forbid- can't see their reflection. Vampires have over time evolved to be able to blend with humans easier, which worked in Pete’s favor. Still, he was afraid that Rocky’s family would not approve of the fact that he was a blood-sucking creature of the night. He had fed earlier this week, so the whole "blood-sucking" situation wasn't a problem. But he had the habit of newly turned vampires of accidentally baring his fangs and glowing eyes when he's startled or encounters one of the many Vampire Repelling Things. One sprinkle of holy water and boom! he looks slightly more terrifying. Rocky had told pete about a couple of precautions to take at this dinner about a week ago to avoid this happening. “My dad wears a silver ring on his right hand from his college fraternity that he never takes off, so be wary of that. I have a cousin who has a cross tattooed on his arm, and i don't know if you are repelled by non-tangible crucifixes, but just to be safe right. And I'm not sure if he’ll be there, but-” “Who?” Pete interrupted, as it was a bad habit of his. “Sorry, continue” “Anyway, my great uncle Raymond, he’s kind of a conspiracy theorist, and considers himself a ‘vampire hunter’” he said with air quotes. Pete's eyes went wide. Rocky snorted and continued “don't worry about him though. He’s always been wrong and most of my family pays his rambling no mind. Just keep all that in mind and you’ll be fine.” Pete did not feel very fine, because -as pointed out earlier- he does get nervous easily, and now every possibility of things going wrong was running through his head, a combined extensive list of standard meeting-the-family worries and scaring-off-humans anxieties. He turned up to radio and tried to concentrate on the lyrics of the slightly outdated Top 40 hit playing instead of what all could possibly go wrong. 

Rocky finally pulled into the driveway of his mom’s house. He turned off the car and looked over at Pete. “You good?” he asked. pete nodded. “Alright. You ready?” Pete took a deep breath and said “Ready as I’ll ever be.”   
“Awesome,” said Rocky “just remember what i said, and don’t worry. Youll knock em dead, I know it.” Pete looked at Rocky for a while before saying “If there was ever a wrong time to make an ‘undead’ pun at me, it would be now” Rocky flashed his million-watt smile, and kissed pete on the cheek before saying “I know!” and getting out the car to grab the gift for his mother from the back seat. They walked up to the door and Rocky rang the bell, then grabbed Pete’s hand. Pete realized that this was his last chance to punk out if he wanted to. But before he could consider the pro’s and cons of it, the door swung open and he was met with Rocky’s mom and her excited smile. “Rakim, , baby how are you doing?” she said, calling rocky by his full name and pulling him into a hug. “Ive been great ma,and happy birthday! So uh-” before Rocky could introduce him, Pete was also pulled into a tight hug by Mrs. Meyers. “You must be pete, i swear Rakim wouldn't shut up about you for months, so I’m glad to finally meet you in person!” Pete laughed and smiled back at her “thanks, its nice to meet you too.” “Well, I’m not sure how much fun you two are gonna have standing around outside, so come on in!” Pete could feel some of the anxiety melting away, because he had actually been invited in. He went in the house, following rocky. “You can put the gift on the table, and yoy should show pete around the house for a bit, dinners almost ready!” said Mrs. Meyers. “Alright, Ma! Ok lets go find my dad” rocky said as he grabbed petes right hand. “Dad! Come over here and meet my boyfriend!” rocky called over to his dad, who was talking to another family member. He walked over and said “nice to meet you,” and pete noticed the silver ring with some greek letters on his right hand. Pete relized why rocky had such a steel grip on his right hand, and quickly stuck out his left hand. “Nice to meet you, Im pete” He tried to ignore the slightly confused look from rocky’s father as they shook hands. Pete was getting less and less nervous as rocky introduced him to more family members. Cousins, aunts, uncles, the works. Pete did steer clear of one of rocky’s distant cousins, who was wearing a cross necklace though. Rocky took pete upstairs to show him around there, and because it was less crowded. “Pete you're doing great out there, i told you they'd love you!, I’m so proud babe!” and pulled him into a hug. “Firstly, thanks, second, you sound like a stage mom, and third, I'm pretty sure your great-aunt Lorraine hates me.”   
“Great Aunt Lorraine looks like she kind of hates everyone, so don't sweat it.” “Ok,” Pete cracked a smile. this was going pretty well, especially for someone like him who has the tendency to mess very simple things up. “Is your weird great uncle here yet?” Pete asked. “Um, i think so, yeah.” Rocky sounded slightly less enthusiastic saying this. Pete ran his hand through his hair and almost started pacing until Rocky grabbed him by the shoulders and said “Ok listen, now would be a terrible time to lose your cool. Just breathe. Uncle Ray usually stays holed up in the tv room the whole time, so we’ll just not go in there. It’ll be fine, I promise.” Someone called up the stairs that foods ready, so they both made their way back down and into the kitchen. Things were going without incident, until they started making plates. “Oh, Pete i forgot to tell you, my mom usually makes garlic roasted chicken, don't eat it.” Rocky whispered to him. “Oh dang, I meant to let you know earlier, but my cousin Ashley usually puts garlic in her mashed potatoes. Sorry.” Pete sucks his teeth as he puts the serving spoon back down. “Pete, babe, thats garlic bread”. Pete almost spilled his glass of lemonade because all of his concentration was going towards him willing his fangs not to come out and his eyes staying their natural, human-looking color. But after he sat down, things did start going well again. Despite his introverted tendencies, he was actually really great at holding conversations with people, and it helped that he really did like Rocky’s family.Next was singing “Happy Birthday” to Rocky’s mother, and her opening her gifts. She did love the watch that Pete and Rocky picked out for her. after everyone was lounging in various places of the house in that post-eating haze. After Rocky was done having a very heated discussion with one of his cousins about which Kanye West album is the best, he decided it was time to leave. “This is around the time they start calling everyone to clean up, and I’m not trying to wash any dishes,” he whispered over to Pete, who was laughing at his statement. “Im serious,” Rocky continued, “I spent the first eighteen years of my life washing dishes here, I don't need to do it anymore.”   
“Is that why you don't ever wash dishes at at the house?” Pete joked as he rose off the sitting room couch. 

Rocky and Pete worked their way throughout the room, “nice meeting you/seeing you again”’s, hugging and shaking hands with everyone until they got out of the front door. 

They got into the car, and once they pulled out of the driveway and started on the road, Rocky turned to Pete. “Well. You did it. Im telling you, no one is immune to the Pete Wentz Charm.” Pete snorted. He couldn't be happier at how well this went. He just can't wait until he can drag Rocky all the way up to Chicago at Christmas to meet his family.


End file.
